


Loose Ends

by smarshtastic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Bondage, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Consensual Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: Gabe shouldn't be surprised, really, when he comes back to his quarters after a long day to find Jesse sitting on his bed and holding a familiar skein of red nylon rope.---In which Jesse discovers a secret Gabe's been keeping from him.





	Loose Ends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/gifts).



> Welcome back to stockpiled fic number two - you should definitely check out the end notes for a little Bonus. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! More to come (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 
> 
> Thanks again to [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/) for not only beta'ing an insane amount of fic while also trying to write her own fic, but for being a constant, wonderful, fabulous cheerleader at All Times. This fic is for her, especially ♥
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://wictorwictor.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/smarshtastic)!

Gabriel Reyes is a man with many secrets. He doesn't see it that way, personally - he's  _ private _ . Not shy, necessarily, but it does take a long time for him to open up to new people, to trust them enough to share little bits of himself. Part of it is the nature of his job, of his training; it does nobody any good if they can figure Gabe out at first blush. Gabe isn't exactly willing to admit the other part of it (that he's been hurt, that he's been betrayed,  _ abandoned _ ), but few people get close enough to have to worry about that. 

Jesse McCree, however, was a problem from day one. He's nosy. He pries. He doesn't know how to take no for an answer and he keeps pushing until he gets a satisfactory one. He breaks you down. 

Gabe learned to appreciate Jesse’s persistence. He trusts him completely. 

So he shouldn't be surprised, really, when he comes back to his quarters after a long day to find Jesse sitting on his bed and holding a familiar skein of red nylon rope. 

“Hey,” Jesse says with a bob of his head. Gabe swallows, eyes following the motions of Jesse’s capable hands as they twist in the rope. 

“Hey,” Gabe says after too-long of a pause. He drags his gaze up to Jesse’s face to see him smiling like the cat that got the cream: entirely too pleased with himself. Gabe can’t find it in himself to be annoyed about it, however. 

“Found something interesting,” Jesse says, letting the rope slip between his fingers. It pools in his lap, draped over his thigh. Jesse picks it back up again and winds it around his hands. 

“That's what happens when you go snooping,” Gabe points out. His gaze drifts back to stare at the rope as it moves between Jesse’s fingers. 

“Who says I was snooping?”

“I do.”

“You’d’ve hidden it better if you didn't want me to find it,” Jesse says. Gabe purses his lips. Jesse is right, of course. Jesse’s smile widens. “So tell me what this is all about.”

“I think you know.”

“Yeah, but I wanna hear you say it,” Jesse says. His voice goes low, practically  _ sultry _ , and it's just simply not fair how quickly it causes a certain wobble around Gabe’s knees. Jesse holds Gabe’s gaze. Gabe wets his lips with the tip of his tongue. 

“It's for tying… people up,” Gabe says. Jesse raises his eyebrows so Gabe quickly amends: “Me. I like being tied up. In… in a sexy way.”

Jesse’s grin lights up his whole face. “Let's do it.”

“It's not like in the field, Jesse,” Gabe warns. Jesse waves a hand. 

“I know things, Gabe,” Jesse says. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do,” Gabe says immediately. He means it. Jesse’s gaze is hot, practically smoldering. 

“Come on, then.”

Jesse wrangles Gabe into the shower first, even though Gabe’s whole body is thrumming in anticipation. Finally, finally, freshly showered, Gabe comes back out to find Jesse lying on the bed, already naked, apparently at ease. He’s winding the rope around his fingers again, letting it flow out of his hands. The sheer casualness of the way Jesse handles the rope is already sending shivers down Gabe’s spine. Jesse looks up when the bathroom door slides open. 

“Ready?” Jesse asks. Gabe nods, doing his best to rein in his excitement. He's largely mentally unprepared for this - it's certainly  _ not _ how he imagined his evening going - but then, Jesse McCree is full of surprises. This just happens to be a particularly good one. Jesse gets up and pats the bed, letting the rope dangle from one hand. “Lie down then.”

Gabe does so and Jesse swarms over him immediately, straddling his legs and stretching out over his chest, pressing kisses to Gabe’s clean skin. He kisses up Gabe’s neck, his mouth warm just under Gabe’s ear. 

“Can't believe you never said anything,” Jesse murmurs. He scrapes his teeth over Gabe’s throat. “Can't believe you kept it from me.”

“Didn't want to scare you off,” Gabe says, voice low. Jesse laughs against Gabe’s collar bone. He picks up his head to look Gabe in the eye. 

“You ain’t gonna scare me,” Jesse says. Gabe feels the color rise to his cheeks and he turns his head to the side. Jesse kisses him sweetly. “Arms up.”

Gabe complies, letting Jesse slide his hands up the length of his arms, pressing a kiss into each palm. He sees a flash of red in the corner of his eye. He feels his breath catch in his throat. 

“Anything I should avoid?” Jesse asks, trailing the end of the rope over Gabe’s wrists lightly. Gabe shivers at the touch. 

“Not really,” Gabe says. “I'll tell you if I need you to stop.”

Jesse pauses and looks at Gabe seriously. “Good. I'll stop as soon as you need me to.”

Gabe smiles at Jesse, wondering - not for the first time - how it is he got so lucky. Jesse kisses him briefly, then gets to work binding Gabe’s wrists, his arms, looping it around his chest too. He ties the rope strong enough for Gabe to know he's not going anywhere, but not enough to hurt. Gabe pulls at it a little, just to test it. Jesse’s good at this - Gabe shouldn't be surprised, really. 

“Okay?” Jesse asks. Gabe nods. 

“Okay,” Gabe agrees. Jesse grins and secures the end of the rope to the bed. He sits back, straddled across Gabe’s hips, and admires his handiwork. The look Jesse gives him is hot, needy, and definitely pleased with himself. 

“Look at you,” Jesse breathes. He runs his hands up Gabe’s stomach, fingertips brushing where the rope cuts across Gabe’s chest. “You look good in red.”

Gabe swallows as his breath picks up. He nods wordlessly, not trusting himself to speak. Jesse presses his mouth to Gabe’s chest, kissing over his pecs, sucking a nipple into his mouth, teeth grazing over it until it's stiff, then giving the other the same treatment. Gabe lets his head tip back, his breath coming quick as Jesse works his way down Gabe’s stomach. The ropes are pressing into his skin just enough, making the blood rush and pool where he needs it, making each brush of Jesse’s lips and tongue and fingers send sparks over Gabe’s skin. 

“We’ll get more rope next time,” Jesse says, breath hot in the trail of hair leading down Gabe’s stomach. “Tie you up like a present for me to unwrap. Would you like that?”

“Uh - uh huh,” Gabe manages to say. He feels Jesse's breath, warm and damp, ghost past his dick, Jesse’s hands running along his thighs, pushing them up and apart. Gabe tries, selfishly, impatiently, to help, lifting his hips. Jesse presses him gently yet firmly back down to the bed. 

“Get enough for your legs, too,” Jesse says, kissing the inside of Gabe’s thighs. “Hold you open for me, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Gabe says, almost a whine. He can picture it: spread open for Jesse, unable to touch him, but feeling Jesse’s hand all over his body. Gabe tugs at the ropes around his arms as he tries to shift his hips up again. He feels Jesse’s lips curl into a smile against his thigh. 

“Yeah,” Jesse murmurs. “I’d like that too.”

He kisses and nips up Gabe’s thighs, lavishing them with attention. Gabe’s dick is already hard against his stomach in anticipation, so when Jesse finally gets to it, Gabe lets out a little relieved noise. Jesse makes a pleased sound low in his throat as he wraps his lips around the tip of Gabe’s cock. He sucks at the head lightly, teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue. Gabe pants. He knows he's leaking onto Jesse’s tongue; he can feel Jesse lap at it. Jesse hums around him and slides his mouth further down Gabe’s length. His hands are pressing Gabe’s hips firmly to the bed. Jesse doesn’t need to worry - he’s not going anywhere. Gabe imagines rope holding him down instead. His cock twitches between Jesse’s lips. 

Jesse pulls off, slowly, languorously, letting his tongue drag along the underside of Gabe’s dick as he comes up. He leans up to kiss Gabe soundly on the mouth, tongue sweeping between Gabe’s open lips. Gabe can taste himself on Jesse’s tongue. 

“I'm gonna fuck you,” Jesse says right up against his mouth. Gabe forgets to breathe for a moment. “Don't move. I'm gonna take care of you.”

Gabe makes a small noise that might, from another person, be considered a whimper. Jesse chuckles and kisses him again. Then he's gone and Gabe feels cold. He shifts a little without turning his head. 

“I'm right here,” Jesse says somewhere by his right shoulder, and then both of his warm hands are on Gabe’s stomach, grounding him. Jesse shifts down to settle between Gabe’s legs, licking along the underside of Gabe’s cock, over his balls, until his mouth settles over Gabe’s hole. Gabe arches up a little again - he can't help it, not when Jesse’s clever mouth lavishes attention where Gabe needs it most. The ropes dig into his wrists just slightly as Jesse presses wet, sucking kisses to Gabe’s hole, sweeping his tongue over the pucker while his hands stroke the tops of his thighs, his thumbs putting pressure at the base of his cock. Gabe moans. “Mm - good?”

“Yeah - yeah, it's good, Jesse -”

Gabe hears the click of the bottle of lube and then Jesse’s fingers are sliding into him with his tongue. He presses his head back into the pillow, doing his damnedest to stay in place, even though he can’t help but tug at the ropes again. He wishes there were more. He likes the way they bite into his skin just a little, putting a fine edge to the pleasure of Jesse’s fingers and tongue inside him. Jesse curls his fingers and Gabe arches up with him, another moan falling from his mouth. 

“There - there -” Gabe pants. Jesse lifts his head and uses his other hand to push his hips back onto the bed. He watches Gabe’s face as he works his fingers inside him, spreading him open, stretching him, curling to press into his prostate, pulling Gabe to the edge but not quite pushing him over it. Gabe doesn't move, trusting Jesse to take care of him, eyes slightly unfocused and mouth hanging open as the pleasure builds. 

“Still want me to fuck you?” Jesse asks. Gabe makes a small noise. 

“Yes,” Gabe says. Jesse nods. He keeps working Gabe open with his fingers but lets go of Gabe’s hip to reach for the lube again. Gabe doesn't lift up but he does shift his hips a little restlessly, impatiently. Jesse’s fingers slide away as leans up and presses a hot kiss to Gabe’s open mouth. Gabe feels the blunt, slick tip of Jesse’s cock press against him. 

“I got you,” Jesse breathes into Gabe’s mouth. With an easy roll of his hips, he sinks his cock achingly slowly into Gabe. Jesse stretches out over Gabe, pressing his chest to Gabe’s, one hand reaching up to grip Gabe’s wrists over the rope. His fingertips brush the inside of Gabe’s wrists, just along where the rope binds him. He mouths at Gabe’s neck as he sinks into him, grinding his hips against him when he's fully sheathed inside him. Gabe’s ears are full of the sound of Jesse breathing heavily into his ear. “Okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Gabe manages to choke out. He feels full, stretched, pinned by Jesse’s body. His skin aches under the ropes and Jesse’s sweet, tender touches. “More. Move. Fuck me.”

Jesse presses his teeth against Gabe’s neck, not exactly a bite, just enough of an edge - a warning. 

“I got you.”

Jesse rolls his hips, his cock dragging lazily out of Gabe’s ass, nearly all the way out, then snaps his hips into him. It takes Gabe by surprise - he cries out. Jesse does it again, then again. He reaches up and pulls on the rope, putting just slightly more strain on Gabe’s wrists. He tugs just as his cock drives right into Gabe’s prostate and it feels  _ good _ : like sparks are flying down Gabe’s arms, down his body. It makes his cock jump between his stomach and Jesse’s. 

“Again,” Gabe gasps. Jesse complies, happily. He's set a steady pace, driving his cock into Gabe relentlessly, sometimes hitting Gabe’s prostate, sometimes - purposefully, Gabe thinks dizzily - missing it. Jesse knows how to bring him to the edge and then teeter there, giving him just enough to get him moaning, louder and louder. It surprises Gabe though it shouldn't; Jesse knows how to make Gabe squirm in all the best ways. He half-wishes he could grab Jesse, hold him close, but it's almost  _ better _ that he can't; that he's at Jesse’s mercy, pinned under him and subject to his will. Jesse hasn't touched his cock, but Gabe is dripping pre-come between them, each tug of the ropes causing another more to bead on the tip of his cock before it smears on their skin. 

“Think you can come for me?” Jesse asks, voice husky in Gabe’s ear. He’s panting now, too. Gabe nods breathlessly. 

“I’m close,” Gabe says. Jesse thrusts all the way into him, grinding into Gabe. It’s not quite enough - but then Jesse’s speaking into his ear again. 

“We’ll do this again,” Jesse murmurs. “Tie you down real proper-like. So I can ride you - you want that, hm? Let me take - take control?”

Jesse’s hips stutter and Gabe hears his breath catch. He moans, clenching around Jesse’s cock. 

“Yeah, Jesse,  _ yeah _ \- !”

“Fuck, yeah, Gabe,” Jesse pants. He presses his face into Gabe’s neck, his words coming out muffled as his hips pick up a quicker pace. “Wanna - fuck - wanna ride you ‘til you come, Gabe. Then fuck you until you come again.”

“Jesse - Jesse - Jesse,  _ please _ -”

“Gabe -”

Gabe is arching up, hands straining against the ropes as he lifts his hips into Jesse’s increasingly erratic thrusts. Jesse takes Gabe’s hips into his hands to help him, tugging him up as he snaps his own hips into Gabe. He’s making little  _ ah, ah, ah  _ sounds, fingers pressing bruises into Gabe’s skin, his thick cock skating over his prostate, and suddenly Gabe finds himself tumbling over the edge. He comes hard, dick spurting against his own stomach and splashing Jesse’s chest. Gabe is vaguely aware that he’s crying out with Jesse’s name on his lips. He clenches around Jesse’s cock as he comes, the aftershocks rocking through his body. Jesse’s hand finds its way to Gabe’s cock. He strokes Gabe through the last of it, until Gabe goes limp and twitchy. Jesse practically shouts when he finally comes a few moments later, thrusting in to the hilt and holding there as he spills into Gabe. He can feel Jesse’s cock pulsing inside of him. Gabe lets out a weak little moan, still trying to catch his breath. Jesse collapses onto Gabe’s chest, face pressed into his neck again. 

They lie like that for a while, breathing hard. 

Jesse moves first, reaching up to untie the rope from the bed. The tension goes out of Gabe’s arms and it’s another kind of release, sweetly sore, wonderfully pleasurable. Jesse eases Gabe’s arms back from over his head. His fingers stumble over the rope, fumbling to untie them. When the ropes finally fall away, Jesse presses kisses against the marks in Gabe’s skin, massaging the sore muscles, working the blood back into all the parts that had gone without. It's lovely. Gabe lets his breath out in a pleased sigh and lets his eyes slide closed. 

“Good?” Jesse asks, settling in on the mattress next to him, gathering Gabe to his chest. Gabe rests his cheek against Jesse’s sweat-damp skin as Jesse continues peppering kisses over his wrists, massaging his arms with both hands. 

“Mm,” Gabe hums. “Very.”

“That's what you get for keeping secrets, you know.”

Gabe pauses but he feels Jesse’s smile against the marks on his wrist. He picks his head up to kiss Jesse properly. 

“Thank you,” Gabe says softly. “I know it might not be… your thing… but -”

“You’re my thing, Gabe,” Jesse says, kissing him again. Gabe smiles into it, he can’t help it. “I’m happy to oblige.”

They fall asleep tangled up in each other’s arms, Gabe content and smiling into Jesse’s chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am *so* Into This that I commissioned a piece from [yuutayo](http://yuutayo.tumblr.com/) to go alongside this fic. Feast your eyes on THIS:
> 
> ([full size](http://i.imgur.com/XkXGLs9.png))


End file.
